Heal
by twistedcandy
Summary: Katherine's taken over Elena's life- How can you heal, if you can't forget? Elena will see who she really is and what she put at stake when the Salvatore brothers waltzed into her life. Will she remain honest with the one person who loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Heal By Burntcinnamon

A Vampire Diaries Story

And of course,

Delena!

ELENA POV-

I feel so alone, after Founder's Day when Katherine came back… She turned on the charm and basically forced Stefan to dump me because I, apparently was a dead ringer for her and that apparently was the only reason he loved me. Katherine also got him back onto human blood and for weeks he could barely be with me, like in the same room. So I didn't see Stefan for a very long time because he was controlling his thirst under Katherine's watchful eye. Also, Katherine had taken Damon away. So Katherine was with both brothers as she was when they were human. I know Damon never forgave Katherine, but Katherine forces herself on him.

It hurts… Katherine compelled Aunt Jenna to let me stay at the Salvatore boarding house the **entire** summer. She said don't try to escape, or I will kill Stefan and Damon and your family and friends! Katherine also basically stripped me of my rights, she made me take off my vervain necklace( It reminded me of Stefan, but it was my only protection when I was living in a house full of vamps)and I wasn't allowed to leave. I was lucky she didn't bite me though, none of the vampires who were with me did. But I missed going outside to visit my parents gravestones and seeing Bonnie to shop or hanging out at the grill with Matt and Caroline. If I ever needed anything, like new clothes, Katherine would go buy them for me. For some reason, she knew my style and got me stuff I would like. But I'm not like that, someone can't bribe me that way. After a month, Katherine said I was allowed to go outside but only because she knew I wouldn't try to escape because I was afraid of her. The facts were clear of that:

I screamed and cried every night, because of the terrible nightmares that haunt me and how I couldn't leave. It was great sorrow.

I stopped eating, I just didn't feel like there was anything that appealed to me anymore

Proof of me literally going crazy- Simple!.

*My face has turned death pale

* I don't talk that much anymore

* I didn't even look anybody in the eye

* I feel depressed

But still, I was lucky. Since Katherine had came to that conclusion which was right( I can't risk my friends and families lives!) she would occasionally let me got see Bonnie but only under the condition that I didn't tell her what was happening to me and I looked presentable- which means I put on some makeup so I actually look alive. I think that she keeps me here to suffer and make the point – THAT THE SALVATORE BROTHERS ARE HERS!

I still remember when Stefan broke up with me.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Stefan, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said_

" _Erm, Elena… I just think, that well… I think we should break up" he said _

"_Why Stefan?" I asked_

"_Katherine, it's just- I feel this pull to her- I can't put you in danger, I need to be a vampire- it's who I really am!" he said_

"_Thanks, Stefan! You pulled an Edward Cullen. Just tell me, did you ever honestly love me?" I screamed at him_

"_Elena." He said trying to calm me down but why should I be calm?_

"_Never mind, _Ste_-fan! I've got what I need to know!" I screamed _

_I ran out of his room and got home…. And of course, Katherine was waiting there for me._

Stefan, I don't think loves me anymore. I don't love him anymore either, someone who truly loved me wouldn't have fallen under someone else's spell. Damon, I know now that what Isobel said was true- Damon does love me. Its just that, Katherine won't let Damon get closer than he is to me. Katherine has Stefan and she forced Damon to love her, with another threat of killing me. Damon would have made a plan, but he knows that he alone because Stefan probably wouldn't help him would be able to make me safe. It seems like Isobel was right, I should have left before the Salvatore brothers and Katherine would be my demise.

Katherine makes sure I don't forget about how she "owns" both Salvatore brothers…

If I can't forget , how can I heal?


	2. Chapter 2

Nightime-

DAMON POV-

I feel bad for Elena- you can hear her screams and cries during the night, no matter how quiet she tries to be. Since she doesn't have vervain, I know she feels demoralized. But luckily, I can use it to my advantage. I can at least know what she's screaming about, that way maybe I can help with whatever's causing her pain. I love Elena, but Katherine won't let me and Elena be together. No, Katherine has to make us have a big-happy-family reuninon!

As I focus in on the screaming Elena's mind, I see and feel what she feels. It's horrible, I felt for a second like someone was stabbing me and leaving the stake in front of me. Just like someone's teasing but they hurt you bad before. Elena was dreaming of, me? I saw myself in her dream and she said "Damon, I love you" and then "I said I'm with Katherine!" I mean seriously, why I never would say that. I wish I could change Elena's dream to something sweeter and something that would stop her screaming and cries of sorrowful nightmares. But Elena would be even angrier if she knew that someone took advantage of her like that and it would just make her feel worse.

I worry about Elena, she's not eating enough. Her skin's gone sallow and pale, she has under eye circles. I don't want her to go anorexic, because I know it's not good for her (common sense) and Katherine would make fun of her for it. Katherine was all for those well-placed jibes that stabbed Elena in the heart. Katherine would find everything that Elena was insecure about and shove it back in her face.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to go to sleep, but stopped at Elena's room. I walked in quietly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before ghosting out of the room to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan POV-

Elena, sweetest Elena. Why didn't she understand? She still cried about stuff at night and it was very annoying. I knew I was easily angered because of me going onto human blood, I love Katherine. I know that its right, too. I feel a pull towards Katherine and she seems pulled to me. I will always be with Katherine, forever. Damon's annoying, I wish Katherine was all mine. Katherine and I could be together without annoying tag-a-long Damon and Elena. Also, Elena is in love with Damon. Isobel said so and which mom (even though she left Elena) doesn't know how her own daughter thinks after watching her? I could see it myself to!

I'm scared though, if I anger Katherine and tell her what I think. Will she be violent? Im not as strong as her, I remember when I was human and when Damon did something to anger Katherine. She would do something violent or hurtful to set him back in place.

It was cruel, but I seemed to be more drawn towards cruelty than happier things. Ithink it's the human blood. It must be, my personality wouldn't change because of Katherine, right? It was the human blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine POV-

Elena is going to suffer. She tried to take what wasn't hers- The Salvatore Brothers. It doesn't matter if we are flesh and blood, she will suffer! That's the reason I keep her here, I want her to feel pain.

Its morning….

Elena stumbles down the stairs and shyly looks up at the two brother vampires who are looking at her intently and says good morning, but doesn't look at any of them in the eye. She sits down and begins to eat some yogurt and Katherine comes down the stairs. Katherine says good morning and kissing Stefan lightly on the lips and kissing Damon passionately and he gently pushes her away not wanting to make Katherine angry. Stefan looks upset that Katherine kissed _his brother_ with more passion than he, but as if reading his mind Katherine waltzes over and gives Stefan another big juicy kiss.

Elena grabs her yogurt which isn't even done; she's only had one spoon and throws it in the garbage. Elena runs up the stairs and Damon notices the tears falling from her face.

"My, my! Someone's a little sensitive today!" Katherine crows

"Shut up! Can't you see you are hurting Elena? You're going to drive her insane; do you see how she looks like nowadays? She looks depressed and even has a slow heartbeat and she barely even eats!" hissed Damon quietly

"Don't, Question me Damon!" hissed Katherine

Stefan growled, angry that Damon had insulted Katherine and leaped towards Damon snarling angrily.

Stefan tried to aim punches to Damon as he was confident because he was drinking human blood but Damon had more experience and skill in fighting because of his human life in the army and as he got into trouble more often than Stefan. He ended up killing more vamps than his lowly little brother. Damon punched the side of Stefan's head and slammed him to the ground and got up, staring cautiously at Katherine who looked mildly amused.

Damon focused his Power on Katherine to see that she was happy that the two Salvatores were fighting for her. Damon sent a slow smirk in her direction and saw Stefan get up. He saw Stefan's reflection in Katherine's wide opened eyes…

As Stefan tried to aim a punch at Damon again, Damon grabbed his arm, flung him to the ground and stabbed his chest with the leg of a wooden chair. Katherine looked at Stefan and whispered" Respect your elders, Stefan. Look where it got you, take this as a warning!"

Damon focused his power on Katherine because he wondered why she was taking his side considering it was always him who pushed away Katherine's kisses and affectionate gesture. Damon saw that she was taking great pleasure in the fact Stefan was hurt because that meant she could play being evil and nice at the same time. Damon knew what Katherine was doing- she always did that-

She would make you feel rejected, alone, and hurt

Then, she would be all nice and help you

This would make Stefan trust Katherine even more…

Damon threw a dirty look at his brother and began going up the stairs to Elena's room. Damon sat on her bed and looked at Elena who was currently sobbing into a pillow.

"Elena, Elena…" said Damon cautiously stroking her shoulder

Elena shuddered and continued to sob and began to whisper "It hurts, make it stop!"

Damon was confused, Elena wasn't physically hurt. Elena was usually so strong but now he realised- the weeks with Katherine had not allowed Elena to heal. It had stripped Elena down till there was only her, minus everything that made her feel happy and it made her feel alone.

Damon continued to stroke Elena's shoulders " Shh" he whispered and he reached to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand. He gently turned Elena over, so she wasn't crying into the pillow and began to wipe the tears that were pooled heavily on her cheeks. Damon looked at Elena's face while he wiped it, she looked tired. She looked like she was going insane and she looked like she was honestly depressed.

When Damon was finished wiping Elena's face, he began to rub her back trying to soothe her to sleep. Elena began to snuffle and then fell asleep, Damon lay next to Elena for a while and then left a bright red rose on her pillow and a note that said " I love you, and we will find a way to be together ~D"

Elena slept throughout the day with Damon checking on her every hour….


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up with a sweet smelling rose on her pillow and a note in Damon's handwriting. She smiled, for once she was happy.

Elena decided she would ask Katherine to see Bonnie today, and go shopping with her. Yeah, that would be fun. She and Bonnie would have some yay-we're girls-shopping fun!

Elena walked over to her small closet and dressed herself in a white sundress with braided spaghetti straps, perched her Dolce and Gabbana gold-plated sunglasses on her head ( gift from Damon, on the day of the Miss Mystic Falls contest), and put on shiny violet open toe heels with intricate beading on the straps. Elena rummaged through her jewellery box and found her birthday present from Jeremy- It was a glittering sapphire (the color of Damon's eyes- although Jeremy didn't know it) with silver lines curving over the top and there were white diamonds embedded in the silver on the pendant. Elena curled her hair so it was in beach waves that flowed down her shoulders and grabbed her lavender coloured COACH purse and put her wallet in it. Katherine had taken away her cell phone!

She turned around and saw Damon in front of her.

"Hi!" Elena said

"Hey" said Damon before cradling Elena's head in his hands and crashed his lips to hers. He stopped kissing her when Elena was gasping for breath, he gently ran a hand down her side where the fabric was thin ( It was a sundress, it wasn't supposed to be thick!".

Elena shivered with the contact and Damon used his vamp speed to get to her door…

"Love the look, Elena! You look simply good enough to eat!" he said turning on his sarcastic comments because he knew Elena loved them. He also winked at Elena, causing her heartbeat to spike again.

Elena smiled when he left and looked down at her wrist, there was a silver bangle with multicoloured stones in it. There was another note slipped in the space between her wrist and the bangle. Elena opened it up and read it. It said:

Hi Elena,

Just a little present, I see you liked your D&G sunglasses. I would have gotten the bangle engraved to say Damon and Elena. But then Katherine probably wouldn't let you out of the house!

Love you,

~D

Elena took a deep breath and smiled again. She hid the note behind some stuff and walked towards her mirror.

Elena dipped a brush in mocha-coloured liquid and put a smidge on eyeliner on her eyes, MAC Opulash Bad,bad,black mascara on her eyes, and " To the BEACH" bronzer on her cheekbones. Elena grabbed some coral coloured lip gloss and stashed it in her purse, put on some perfume, before walking down the stairs jauntily.

Stefan was downstairs in the kitchen sipping coffee, when he looked at Elena. He nearly gasped, but he couldn't control himself. Elena had put her purse on the table and turned to open the fridge when Stefan grabbed her neck and bit her, sucking the life out of her.

Elena let out a shrill scream and gasped in relief when Stefan's weight was lifted off her, Damon was standing in front of Elena, clearly in a protective position.

Stefan's face, un-vamped and he ran upstairs with a bewildered expression on his face and Elena's blood on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

" Elena!"

Damon slit open his wrist and fed me his blood, I stood up shakily. I knew why Stefan bit me, he always kinda went crazy when I showed too much skin. I knew that for a fact because he had done the same thing when Katherine first got him on human blood, he saw me and lunged at me. But Damon saved me!

Damon grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I asked is their blood on me?

Damon spun me around and said no

Then I remembered, Katherine would probably be angry at me for some reason because Stefan bit me and wouldn't let me go see Bons as a punishment. Ughh, no point of even getting ready! Elena thought

" Elena, would you like to spend the day with me?" asked Damon, his eyes smouldering with love

" Yeah, sure!" Elena replied

Damon took Elena by the arm and walked with her to his car in which they drove to The Golden Griddle where Damon and Elena were going to eat breakfast.

OMFG! Thanks sooo much , Kara.R.K! You are my first reviewer and I never get reviews that fast ! It means the world to me, cause Im still a fairly new author. Check out my other VD story: In My Own Hands. I bet youll like it!


	7. Chapter 7

ELENA POV-

I felt better, being with Damon. But I HATED Katherine with a passion, how can someone forget if they can't escape? But Damon is my escape, he's perfect for me. He saved me from Stefan and kept me safe while I was at their house. Damon comforts me; he unlocks the fire in me, my true personality that became hidden when Katherine began to make me stay with her and the guys during the summer.

Damon held my hand and therefore pushed me out of my calculating thoughts, he smiled one of his 1000 megawatt smiles at me.

"Elena, what do you want to do after breakfast? Maybe see Jeremy and Aunt Jenna?" Damon asked

"I would love to see Jeremy and Aunt Jenna, but wouldn't Katherine be mad and stuff?" asked Elena nervously

"Well, Katherine will probably be too busy kicking Stefan because she'll be jealous that he attacked you, and then later this evening, Katherine will simply be _full_ of Stefan. So, naw, she won't notice!" added Damon

" Uggh, but why would she want to be attacked by someone?" asked Elena

"Well, as you know, Katherine wants Stefan for herself. That's why she kept you away from us at the beginning of the summer." Said Damon drably

" But don't worry, Katherine will probably still won't care if she notices we are missing because no matter how many times she says it, you are her family, so she won't hurt you, but she can only do that emotionally." Said Damon

" Okay" I said happily

When we arrived at the Golden Griddle, for breakfast, I felt starving when I looked at the plates,bowls, and platters that were absolutely filled with food.

Damon looked over at me and smirked, so I said "What? I've barely eaten for the last month!"

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!


	8. Chapter 8

A server came to greet us and escort us to our table:

"Good morning, how may I help you?" asked the good natured server

"We'd like the buffet please" I said

"And drinks?" asked the server

"2 mochas please" said Damon

"Okay, please go ahead to the buffet" said the server

Damon nodded and we both got up, we walked towards the fruit area and I piled my plate with berries, grapes, and orange slices. Damon did the same, then we both got scrambled eggs and pancakes with loads of whipped cream.

When we sat down at the table:

"Elena, so what would you like to do after you visit home?" asked Damon

"How about shopping? " said Elena

"Sure, are we going to Victoria's Secret?" said Damon waggling his eyebrows

"Yes," I said angelically

Damon pumped his fist in the air and said "yay!"

"For lip gloss! They have a really nice line called Beauty Rush!" I said

Damon pouted, and I laughed.

Damon was so cute when he pouted!

After we were done eating, we drove over to my house, and frankly I wasn't sure what to expect considering I didn't call home that often!


	9. Chapter 9

When we walked into my house, I honestly wished I didn't walk in! Alaric and Jenna were kissing on the couch, so I said hi! And ran upto Jer's room with Damon following. I bet he wished he could use his vampire speed to get up the stairs!:P

"Hi Jeremy!" I said

"Hey" said Damon to Jer'

"Sis, Damon" said Jeremy

"So Jeremy, what have you been up to lately?" asked Elena curiously

"Nothing much, I read comics, play video games, the usual!" exclaimed Jeremy in a funny voice

Elena giggled

"Damon, do you want to play COD with me?" asked Jeremy

"Sure, you're on!" shouted Damon as the two boys ran down the stairs

I breathed in happily and walked down the stairs to talk to Alaric and Jenna, who were done kissing (thank god!).

"Hey Aunt Jenna, Hi Mr. Saltzman!" I said chirpily

"Hey" the both chorused

"Sooooo" Jenna said leaning towards me with that I NEED TO KNOW look in her eye

"Why's Damon here and not Stefan?" whispered Jenna with Alaric nodding along

" Um," I didn't know what to say for this one, so I STUCK with the truth-" I'm dating Damon, Stefan and I broke up!" I said

" Awww, you should have came home! I could've mourned with you!" said Jenna playfully

"But I love Damon, a lot!" I said to Alaric and Jenna who were looking at me inquisitively


	10. Chapter 10

Then Elena gave Jenna and Alaric another smile and skipped off to watch Damon and Jeremy play Video games.

"Alaric?" asked Jenna" Do you really think Damon's right for Elena?" quietly

Alaric shot a quick glance at Damon's face when Elena sat next to him and he saw pure love and happiness in the young couple's eyes.

"Jenna, I do, I mean look at the way they look at each other!"

"You mean how Damon looks like he's mentally undressing her?" asked Jenna giggling

"No, that's what he did before Elena. He looks at Elena with love!" said Alaric not believing the words spewing out of his mouth

Jenna giggled again like a school girl and whispered "Now that you think of it, your right!"

Neither Alaric or Jenna noticed the smirk on Damon's face when he hear Alaric and jenna talking about him, and as Elena called it " the flirty eye thing"! It was really funny in Damon's opinion.

Elena and Damon stayed over for lunch and then went to the mall to go shop-

"Come on Damon, let's go to Forever 21" chirped Elena

"Kay" said Damon

Elena basically ran into the store and disappeared into the change rooms with an armload of clothing!

Elena stepped out and lucked gorgeous in a beige collared tank top with a flared white shirt unbuttoned on top, with a soft beige suede skirt. Elena cocked her head waiting for Damon yay or nay.

"Gorgeous, total yay!" said Damon

Elena giggled, smiled, and then went back into the change room:

Next, she tried on a turquoise off the shoulder dress with ruffles on the side and got a wide eyed gawk in her direction from Damon.

Next, she tried on a black knit dress with sheer thigh highes on, Damon said Delectable!

Elena and Damon walked out of the store and Elena had brought all three outfits.

The rest of the time at the mall was spent, going to Prada where Damon brought clothes, eating ice cream and Pinkberry, and buying more clothes. When the mall was closed, the two walked back to the car and drove back to the Salvatore Residence.


	11. Chapter 11

Damon opened the door and the two walked inside, they hear nothing, well Damon heard Katherine and she was um, obviously in pleasure.

Elena sat down and Damon got out a pot of pasta and put it in front of her after he warmed it, Elena ate with vigour and drank a glass of milk afterwards.

Damon took her hand afterwards and the two walked upstairs to Elena's room, where Elena changed into a satin tanktop and yoga pants, and Damon shrugged off his leather jacket.

Elena and Damon both got into bed, and Elena snuggled into Damon's chest…

"I love you, Damon" I said

"I love you, more than anything, Elena. And we are going to rid ourselves of Katherine, because she is ruining everything- Stefan's gone crazy and we almost are!" he said

"But, Damon I don't want you to fight- Stefan's not even on your side, how can you win against Katherine?" asked Elena

" Oh, just leave that to me. Katherine is still the same person she was when I WAS human, she moves to different people _very_ fast. " Damon said

" Okay, Good night, love you!" said Elena again

Damon simply turned her head and kissed her….

Sorry for this tiny chapter, I just wanted you guys to have something to read! Please read and review this story and my other VD story_ In my own hands!


	12. Chapter 12

Elena reluctantly turned away, gasping for breath… Damon just kissed her jawline and her neck where his lips hovered above her pulse point. Elena, nodded, and whispered" Bite me"!

Damon took a deep breath inhaling Elena's, vanilla-spice perfume and sunk his fangs into Elena's slender neck. Damon watched her face to make sure she wasn't in any pain and was surprised to see Elena's head tilted back with a "WOW- THIS FEELS AWESOME" look on her face and she let out a whimper when Damon pulled his mouth back from her neck.

"Are you okay, Elena?" asked Damon curiously

"Yes, that was –just, wow…" "It was such a nice feeling, giving you blood-life" added Elena

Damon had a big smile across his face when she said that, but to avoid any harm on Elena and heal her bite marks, Damon slit his wrist and put it in front of Elena's mouth. Suprisingly, she picked up his wrist tenderly and brought it to her lips and began to drink Damon – her beloved's blood. Damon chuckled and pulled his wrist away when he felt a slight ache in his wrist.

"Quite, eager, aren't we?" asked Damon quirking his eyebrows and doing the flirty eye thing

"Sorry" said Elena who was obviously embarrassed and was blushing

" It's okay," Damon said," then he kissed her lips again and made a great show of licking his lips after. Elena giggled and turned onto her side to sleep….

SORRY FOR THIS TINY FILLER CHAPTER, MORE COMING TOMMORW AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

XOXO- S


	13. Chapter 13

As Damon watched Elena sleep, he thought about what he had seen in Stefan's head- as soon as he had saved Elena he had focused his Power on Stefan to see exactly what happened. AND he was shocked, after all Damon Salvatore wasn't shocked that easily.

Stefan had turned to look at Elena, and stared at the exposed skin on her neck, arms, and legs, sniffed a whiff of her perfume and pounced. In Stefan's head, Elena seemed like prey. The thought angered Damon, Elena was not prey. She was not like that!

Elena moaned in her sleep and started to shiver, so Damon moved the blanket farther over her and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to his chest.

At least, Elena was with him, and when that was when she was the safest- he needed to have a plan- a plan that involved getting his brother on his side and getting Katherine staked.

SORRY FOR THE TINY CHAPTER IM REALLY BUSY BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP UPDATING YOU NEED TO REVIEW! OTHERWISE, I WONT UPDATE!


	14. Chapter 14

In a couple more minutes, Damon had fallen asleep also with his arm around Elena… Elena had vibrant life like nightmares of Stefan pouncing on her and drinking her blood. Elena would have screamed and cried out in her sleep, but unconsciously she knew that Damon was right next to her so nothing could happen. Eventually, Elena began to dream sweeter dreams and drifted off into an even deeper sleep than before…

Damon on the other hand was dreaming of killing Katherine and getting Stefan to help him, and of course he had a big stake in his hand during his dream…

"_Stefan! Don't trust Katherine, she's no good for you or us!" he shouted at his brother who was trying to defend Katherine_

_Katherine smirked and said "Damon, why don't you just join Stefan and me?" _

"_Katherine, I have a question: Why did you basically leave me alone after Stefan attacked Elena?"_

"_Damon, you don't love me- but you will soon, when Elena's gone" cooed Katherine_

"_Don't even talk about her!" hissed Damon angrily_

"_How rude Damon, I'm allowed to talk to family if I want!" screamed Katherine vamping out_

"_Shut it Katherine! You ruined any chance of anyone loving you years ago!" shouted Damon_

"_Stefan, dearest, please bring out Elena" said Katherine calmly_

"_Elena? Elena's here!" asked Damon_

"_Hell yeah" said Katherine hopping onto a chair and crossing her legs_

"_You idiot Katherine, what did you do to her?" thundered Damon_

Damon then snapped out of his vivid dream that was just turning worse as it progressed; he relaxed when he felt Elena snuggled as close as possible to his muscular chest.

Damon sighed and went back to sleep…

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

THANKS KARA.R.K, FOR THE ADVICE!

UMM, XXSAKURAROKZXX: WHATDO YOU MEAN BY EHH!

PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXO~S


	15. Chapter 15

IN THE MORNING-

Elena was still sleeping when Damon woke up, he looked fondly at her and walked out of her room but not before leaving another rose on her pillow and yes, he carried them around.

As Damon walked downstairs, only Stefan was there and if Damon's hearing hadn't betrayed him, Katherine wasn't in the house?

"Brother? Where's Katherine?" Damon asked his brother serenely

"She's gone out, why you want to know?" asked Stefan who had a tinge of jealousy in his voice

"You know, Steffie, green doesn't not look good on you" Damon said in a sing song voice while getting a packet of blood out from the fridge

"Shut up, Damon!" hissed Stefan

Damon decided not to push Stefan too far because he needed him on his side for what he was going to do. Damon needed to follow Katherine, he was hoping for Katherine to find some other guy and charm them. All he needed was to show his brother this, and then Stefan would be on my side. Damon thought.

But, Damon didn't like the idea of leaving Elena alone with Stefan. Then Damon got the bright idea of dropping her off at Bonnie's, Elena hadn't seen her friend for a long time and probably would be happy to see her. Stefan would just stay at home, drink blood, and then brood until Katherine comes back.

Damon began to cook breakfast for Elena, he cooked scrambled eggs, sausages, Belgian waffles, and put it on the table, not forgetting to put the cup of coffee next to her plates on the table. Damon finished the cooking of breakfast, very fast because of his vampire speed and he began to make cookies. Yes, cookies, chocolate chip macadamia in fact and he made them for Elena and her friends to eat at Bonnie's house.

Damon was a very good cook and there were only two reasons for that:

He has an eternity to live, there needs to be something to do when you are bored, right?  
2. Damon used to have several girlfriends who made him cook

Damon put the cookies into a tin and began to wash his hands; he knew Stefan was staring at him like he was crazy. It was funny to watch actually… HEE –HEE! Lolz…

Damon then walked up the stairs to wake Elena from her peaceful slumber…

SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER BUT IM TRYING TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE! PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY WANT MY STORY TO BE ONE OF THE STORIES THAT HAS LIKE 100 REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING,PLEASE REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!

XOXO-S


	16. Chapter 16

"Elena, Elena! Wake up" said Damon

"Mmm" mumbled Elena

"Look, Elena, I know I'm yummy but shouldn't you wake up now?" he asked sarcastically making fun of what she said

"Good morning, Damon" said Elena sleepily

" Mornin' sleeping beauty" said Damon jauntily

Elena just nodded and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, a second after she walked into the bathroom, Damon was there with her.

"Well Damon, if you don't pay attention to shut doors, there's no point in shutting the door" said Elena giggling

"Well I know you weren't actually using the washroom, you were about to wash your face" said Damon indifferently

"Stalker-much?" giggled Elena again

Elena grabbed the thin clear bottle which had a pinkish liquid, shook it, and squirted a large dollop of foam into her hand and began to wash her face. After Elena rinsed off the soap, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair, she went over to Damon and gave him a good morning kiss.

Elena softly placed her lips on Damon's and he lifted her up while Elena wrapped her legs firmly around Damon's waist. Elena moaned into the kiss and Damon smirked and Elena bumped his shoulder with her hand and he let Elena get down onto the bathroom floor.

"That was one great kiss, huh?" said Damon who was gleefully smiling, his real smile, not the fake one

"Yeah, it's getting "Hot in here"" said Elena, this caused Damon to laugh his hearty laugh

"C'mon Elena, you go down and eat breakfast. You see, I have to leave on business well I need to catch Katherine doing what she does best- playing and then taking things too far" said Damon

Elena blushed and her heart rate skyrocketed, she was going to be alone in the house, with Stefan? Stefan, her ex, the vampire who tried to kill her?

"But don't worry, I'll drop you off at Bonnie's you can spend the day with her and I'll pick you up at around 8 o clock" said Damon

Elena nodded and whispered " thanks" and Damon said anytime…

Elena hopped off the stairs with her hand firmly clutched by Damon's and she looked voraciously at the food on the table , it was a feast.

"Damon! You cooked all this- for me?" asked Elena who was clearly awestruck

"Yeah," said Damon " I even baked you cookies for you to take to Bonnie's"

"You're the best" said Elena who was smiling up at him

"I know…" Damon whispered in that way he _knew_ would make Elena's heartbeat stutter

Damon honestly was jumping for glee inside, he had beaten his brother, for once, but of course, Elena _was not a game._

_She was special, honest, and good, unlike Katherine. He never thought he would hear those words coming out of Elena's mouth, Elena had said "you are the best" and she meant it towards him. Damon. _

The two lovebirds made small talk until Elena had finished her breakfast and had began to sip her coffee.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" said Damon in the same tone Elena used

"Did you spike me coffee?" asked Elena incredulously

"Yes" he said smiling, "but don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. Oh, let me guess. What in here?"

"There is some amaretto liqueur and a dash of brandy in there" Damon laughed when he saw Elena's face

"You know what Damon?"

"What?"

"You should work at Starbucks!" shouted Elena who was laughing very, very hard

"I know, I would look great in a green apron. But I don't think Armani _makes __bright green aprons!" _ Damon said

Elena was still chuckling when Damon drove her to Bonnie's!

Elena knocked on the door and found it just opened because it wasn't locked and she screamed at what she saw…

THERE, I THINK I MADE A VERY LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ! PLEASE REVIEW, AND SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE, I LOVE STARBUCKS! IT'S THE BEST! THIS CHAPTER IS 668 WORDS! YAY 4 ME!

XOXO~S


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie was on the floor with her arm at the wrong angle and stomach was bleeding because of the knife stuck in it. There was nobody else there, it was just Bonnie and her blood lying there waiting to be saved!

"Bons!" Elena ran towards Bonnie and Damon followed getting there before Elena

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" asked Damon

Bonnie nodded weakly and said "I'm dying, I can feel it. A witch knows when she is going to die, its like a signal" Bonnie began to cry in little sobs and then suddenly threw up blood, Damon blinked twice.

"Bonnie, do you want me turn you?" he asked seriously while cutting open his wrist and putting it near her mouth

"Yes, change me, a danger is coming and I need to be" Bonnie didn't finish because she fainted but Damon got the message- Bonnie wanted to be turned.

Damon put his wrist in her mouth and let the blood drip down her throat, after he felt that slight ache in his wrist that meant enough blood, he knew to pull away his wrist.

"Will she be okay?" asked Elena worriedly

"Yeah, she'll wake as a vampire. But I need to get a ring for her because she is one of us now" Damon said

"Elena, will you be okay? I'll be back in 5 minutes and I doubt she will finish changing in less than that, 'Kay?" he said

"Sure, go" Elena whispered

Elena walked to the kitchen and got a washcloth and began to wipe Bonnie's face so it was free of blood and attempted to clean the blood out of her matted hair. Elena then sat quietly next to her best friend and hoped she would be okay, and Elena sat with her back to Bonnie and looked out the window waiting for Damon to come with the ring.

"Elena?" asked a voice from behind Elena

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Elena rushed to her friend and saw that Bonnie had healed up

"Elena, am I a vamp now?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, come on, sit down Damon will be here soon" Elena said

But Bonnie just started to walk out the door faster than Elena could move, and into the sunlight.

Elena followed Bonnie and tried to pull Bonnie back from the sunlight, but Bonnie didn't move. Bonnie _didn't burn at all. Without sun protection jewellery? Thought Elena_

Damon sped back to Bonnie's house with a blood bag and a ring and was confused when he saw Bonnie standing in the sunlight with no jewellery and Elena standing behind her.

"So Bonnie, I see you've managed without the usual SPJ" said Damon

"Sun-Protection-Jewellery?" asked Bonnie who's voice sounded musical and graceful

"Yeah," said Damon throwing the blood bag at her and Bonnie caught it with one hand and tore the side with her teeth.

BONNIE POV-

When I ripped open the blood bag, I expected for me to vamp out, but I didn't I felt my face and there were no veins. None.

I cautiously began to sip at the blood bag feeling a little self conscious with Damon and Elena staring at me, but then it clicked. Why was Damon here? Why did Damon have Elena tucked close towards him? Why did Elena and _Damon_ come to my house? _WHO KILLED ME? I just remember being slammed about and unable to use my magic, and then Damon. And Elena! Yeah, Damon and Elena came and saved me and I felt my witchy side telling me I was going to die!  
_

_Damon saved me, and I'm a vampire now! Why am I not vamping out? Why am I not burning in the sun? _

I swallowed down the rest of the blood bag, licked my lips, and looked at Damon and Elena

"Damon? Thanks for turning me; I DIDN'T want to die, not so young. Thank you" I said _ Wait, why did me voice sound so- musical?_

"You're welcome Bonnie, but I do wonder- Why are you not vamping out around blood? And why are you not burning cause' you're not wearing your SPJ!"

" It must be because I am a witch, I'll go through Emily and Grams' grimoires tonight and see. When I saw the blood, I knew I should drink it but I didn't feel like I was crazy or the bloodlust didn't take over me." I said

I ran over to Elena and gave her a hug and whispered "thanks" in her ear and hugged Damon too, but then I ran into my house because I just needed to be alone.

_I was a vampire, but also a witch_

_I had lots of questions, and I needed to know the answers._

_I want to see, am I really different?_

_OMG do I still have scars on me?_

_THOSE questions and many more bombarded me and I locked myself into the bathroom, to see If I, Bonnie Bennett had changed._

I took off my bloody and ripped clothes and looked at myself-

_No scars_

_My stomach and arms are toned?_

_Physical enhancement, does that seriously happen? WHAT? Huh, I need to go shopping for new clothes now._

_My hair was the same but was smoother and softer_

_Oh, wait! Am I still a witch? I must be! That's how I'm not burning in the sun or anything! That's how I entered my house, and yeah!_

My thoughts continued to flow rapidly faster and faster around my head as I picked up my own grimoire-

Yes, I had started my own!

I had begun to write down spells I had created and information down in my grimoire and I was pleased that it would help one of my family one day, hopefully. I flipped to a page that had a very simple but handy spell I used frequently

It was the spell I used to turn off my music player when I was doing homework on my bed, yes I was lazy sometimes. My music players on the other side of the room!

I walked over to my music player and turned it on, and then I began to murmur the spell:

__"Canciones Lesta Viene!" I said

_My music player turned off! I am a vampire-witch, cool!_

I used my vampire speed and ran down the stairs to clean up the bloody mess before my parents got home, I just used the cleaning spell and everything was back to normal. I looked in the mirror and smirked, it was going to be _very interesting to see what Emily and Grams have to say about this one._

I ran up the stairs again and began to flip through the thick notebooks and smiled when I found what I was looking for:

_Reale Vista_

WOO HOO ME! YAY4ME! THIS CHAPTER IS 1176 WORDS LONG, PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IM USING A LOT OF MY TIME AND DON'T WANT TO CONITNUE IF PEOPLE DON'T LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S LIKE BLOOD TO A HUNGRY VAMPIRE AND LIKE COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM TO ME!

XOXO~S


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all my reviewers, here's another chappie!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Kara.R.K and O. You two guys are my latest reviewers and special thanks to both of you! Thank you Kara.R.K for your advice and reviews and thank you O for you dedication and eagerness to help me out with my 100 review thing. I'm planning to make other stories for TVD, and I don't think I will be making a sequel to this, just continuing okay?**

**But if I get lots of people asking for a sequel, I'll make one! Now, enough of my blabbering! Here is the chapter! PS- the italics are what Bonnie is thinking. Sorry but this chapter mostly focuses on Bonnie figuring out stuff about her powers and new and improved self, this chapter also follows how she changes and what she does after truly realising who she is. **

TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD* GO ELENA AND DAMON * LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

BONNIE POV

**Reale Vista **

_That's what I am; I am a cross between a vampire and a witch. _

_**Reale Vista:**_

**A cross between a vampire and witch:**

**They are more powerful than vampires due to their powers and are often noted down for drastic emotional changes as well as physical. Most feel secluded and will busy themselves with things or hobbies they enjoy; the feeling of being alone usually lasts for a couple weeks when the subject syncs their vampire and witch side together.**

**The Reale Vista isn't dangerous unless they choose to be, and are obviously different due to how the magic and vampire blood reacting together. When the vampire blood is in a witches system ****and**** they are dying, the witch powers and blood collide causing the subject to take on most vampire traits and their witch powers are usually heightened. They don't feel the insane thirst for blood that other vampires have and they don't need to be afraid of vervain or the sunlight (for vampires without sunlight protection) because of their magic. They also don't need to be invited in to a home; they can go and come as they choose.**

_That was all I need to know, there is a little bit more but I just want to go shop now. It's fun and I'm bored, then I just realised that I am doing what Emily's Grimoire said I would do. Freaky._

_I used my vampire speed and got inside my car and started to speed towards the mall, I needed some new clothes. My old clothes just didn't fit anymore because of the vampire thing; I hope nobody would accuse me of getting plastic surgery or implants because nobody gets my body this fast. Ughh, I thought._

_I parked at the mall and felt a presence behind me and I slowly turned around…_

_There was a girl with chocolate curls and blue eyes behind me, her presence was like mine._

"Hallo, I'm Amy. I'm like you, a Reale Vista" she whispered to me

"Really?" I said

"Yes, you see. There is an elite group of us, Reale Vista. We basically are tutors for one and another and teach newcomers how to sync their vamp and witchy sides. I can tell that you are at the mall for two reasons:

Your clothes don't fit anymore, don't worry, my old ones don't fit me either! Amy laughed

You feel bored and alone

_I didn't know if I should trust the girl but I used my witch powers on her and flipped through her memories, frankly I was at a loss for words._

TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD*TVD* GO ELENA AND DAMON * LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

DAMON POV

"Elena, don't worry about Bonnie. She'll be fine" I said

I dropped Elena at Caroline and felt bad because she was shocked but I needed to go catch Katherine doing the dirty.

I kissed Elena lightly and whispered "Take care of you" and then I was gone.

There was one thing I was sure of, even more sure that my name was Damon Salvatore.

Katherine Pierce must die…

As I sped off following Katherine's scent, I was all the time worrying about Elena. I hope Caroline wasn't too annoying, Elena needed to be happy.

HEYY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER, SORRY IT WAS A BIT SHORTER THAN USUAL BUT ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING,

XOXO~S


	19. Chapter 19

BONNIE POV

_Again, my curiosity was aroused._

_Amy, she's been through a lot._

_Now I just want to think about that._

"Hey, Amy!" I said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Do you mind me talking to you tomorrow? I just want to spend some time by myself right now "I said quietly

"Alright, I thought you might say that. See you tomorrow!" she said

And before I knew it, Amy had disappeared.

I walked into the mall and brought some new clothes, I branched out from my usual boho chic style with tassles, scarves, and high heels.

I went into a store called Life's good, and I liked the stuff in there. It had sweatshirts, sweatpants, yoga pants, jeans, tube tops, tank tops, t-shirts, corsets, jacket. The stuff was in a range of different colors, and I honestly liked the stuff.

I found a rack of leather jackets and found a petite one that was a chocolate brown and it looked very feminine, I liked it. I found several brightly coloured tank tops to add the "pop" of color to the leather jacket and I found a pair of jeans that had drawings all over it. When I put on the clothes, I had to admit it. _ I looked hot. _I found another jacket that was black and a cable knit skirt in navy blue, sheer tights in navy blue, black thigh-high high heels. I found a silky turquoise scarf and tied it around my neck.

That outfit was looking awesome, best, and GORGEOUS! I decided to buy the scarf, tights, high heels, skirt, and jacket. ( The link is on my profile,!)

I brought some other clothes from other stores and headed home with 5 shopping bags. When I reached the porch and touched the plants around the front door, I fell down. Some sort of burning happened to my hands, the pain had spread throughout my body and using up my last bit of strength, I ran up the stairs to read the rest of the page on the Reale Vista.

_Something was wrong with me._

_Hey Kara.R.K,_

_Thanks for your review and don't worry. As you can see, something happened to Bonnie when she touched the plants!_

PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING MY STORIES!

XOXO~S


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Reviewers,**

**Thanks! I am posting this same author's note on all of my active stories, I'm going on vacation really early tomorrow morning and will not be able to update while I am on vacation. So, I am going to put one chapter on all of my stories and if you guys review, then expect an update when I come back from vacation. Its your choice, if you want a update, review or favourite my story or put me on your story alert. That way, I know someone is actually reading this stuff!**

**XOXO~S**

I grabbed the blood bag and drank it feeling my strength return to me quickly; I read the rest of the page on the Reale Vista.

**Even though, The Reale Vista does not need to worry about vervain. They do have to worry about rose leaves, for they get weakened.**

**The big Con, of being a Reale Vista is that you have an empathy link with people you know, if they feel pain, you feel it! You can learn to ignore this when you sync your vampire and witch sides.**

ugh, I thought! Sync, sync, sync! That's all it talks about!

I slammed the book shut and sat on my bed thinking about what I saw in Amy' mind-

_Fire, fire was chasing Amy down a hallway burning everything in its path. Amy was using her vampire speed and turning back using a spell to shoot water at the raging red fire._

_Suddenly the fire sped up and consumed Amy, when she woke up a man was standing infront of her and said "Amy, Amy, Amy, what did I tell you?" he asked_

" _To follow the rules sir, I'm sorry, sorry, please forgive!" she shouted_

" _NO! The rule was, you should not turn a witch into a Reale Vista! The people in the elite group of us aren't allowed to!" the man shouted_

"_But she was family, I had to protect her!" Amy whispered_

So, I KNEW now, that Amy could be trusted. But since she turned a witch in her family into a Reale Vista, to protect her, that man was angry. That was all, that I, Bonnie, understood!

I guess that Amy will tell me when I ASK, but the feeling of bravado that I had only an hour ago had disappeared and I decided to go to sleep and I knew that I had just basically danced with the devil.

DAMON POV

I had dropped Elena at Carolines and was now filming Katherine make out with another person who seemed almost as badass as me, I filmed that quickly and made sure that the video camcorder got Katherine say " I'll be back soon, I love you."

I ran with my camera and sped off back to Elena… It was time to take Katherine down, I knew I would have Stefan on my side once he thought Katherine was having an affair with some other guy. Stef, could barely stand Katherine with me, how could he stand her with someone else?

_**Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Damon sped back to Caroline's house and rang on the doorbell, Caroline said bye to Elena and Elena followed me back to Damon's car.

"So did you get the evidence?" Elena asked

"Yeah, Katherine's two-timing Stefan. I caught her making out with some badass guy and saying "I will be back soon"" Damon replied

"Juicy Stuff, huh?" Elena asked

"Totally" Damon said in a fake girly voice, Elena laughed as we pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding house

As Damon pushed open the front door, he grabbed his laptop off the kitchen counter and walked towards Stefan who was sulking on the couch.

"Hey Mr. Broody!" Damon said making sure Elena was behind him so he could protect Elena, even though Stefan looked calm at the moment.

"What?" Stefan asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice

"Look at this, please just watch the video and then answer my question okay?" Damon asked calmly

Stefan nodded as Damon hooked up his small silver camera to his laptop and the video began to run, it showed Katherine sashaying up to the man and kissing him passionately and then telling him she would be back.

Stefan gasped loudly and said to nobody in particular, "That must be her prey!"

Damon already checked out this possibility, "Nope, Katherine would have killed him already if he was!"

Stefan continued, "Well what if this person amuses her?"

"I thought it was only _you_ who wanted to amuse her and kiss her for that fact" Damon replied smugly

"So now do you believe me? Katherine is just being manipulative again!"

"Yes, nobody makes a fool of Stefan Salvatore twice!" Stefan grinded out from between his teeth

Damon clapped Stefan on the back, happy that his brother was coming around, "Actually_, Brother, no one makes a fool of the Salvatore __Brothers_ **twice!"**

"**So**, Stefan, what do you want to do to get Katherine back?" Damon asked because he was curious about what his brother thought

"Let's kill her!" Stefan shouted with his voice quivering in rage

"Okay, let's make a plan," Damon said and he was happy about his brothers answer. He HAD wanted to kill Katherine ever since she walked into town and imprisoned Elena.

"How about I inject vervain into her system when she walks in the front door because she still trusts me, and then when she is paralysed, let's stake her slowly." Stefan said gleefully

DAMON POV

"Sure! Elena go hide in my bedroom and lock the door, though, okay?" I said

Elena nodded and pecked me on the lips before walking up the stairs and into my bedroom; I relaxed when I heard the door click shut and Elena sit down on the bed.

Stefan went into the basement and grabbed 2 stakes and 5 vervain darts, I personally didn't like the smell or looks of vervain, and it was a yellowish translucent liquid. Stef and I hid the darts and stakes inside our jacket pockets and I tossed Stefan a blood bag and drank one myself because we needed to keep our strength up. Even when I finished my blood bag, I poured another one into a whisky glass and mixed in some whisky and I began to pretend to read a book.

Stefan sat on the chair near the door and waited for Katherine with that forlorn expression in his eyes, so Katherine would think she missed him. Well before today, Stefan really missed Katherine when she went out and he actually sat near the door and waited and when Katherine came in, they would kiss and Katherine would grin maliciously as usual.

I heard Katherine get out of her car and push the front door open, Stefan sprang up and went to go kiss Katherine, as he wrapped his arms around her I saw him slam the dart into her back but only a small amount of the vervain drained into her system before Katherine pulled it out. I calmly put down my drink and stepped in between Katherine and Stefan as if I had no idea what Stefan was planning,

"What are you guys doing?" I asked

"You brother tried to put vervain in me!" Katherine screamed

"Oh really?"

I knew the vervain had weakened Katherine a little bit so I sped forward and shoved another dart in her shoulder making sure to place my hand on top until all the liquid drained into Katherine. But before it did, Katherine pushed a well aimed kick and I landed across the room in a crumpled heap but I got up and joined my brother who was looming over Katherine dangerously.

Katherine just got up again as if the vervain had done nothing but I knew it had, it was probably because she was an older vampire that the vervain wasn't affecting her that much.

Stefan darted forwards and rammed Katherine against the door and I staked her right below the heart and twisted it to cause Katherine pain. But Katherine then did something that was seriously unexpected, she placed her lips on the leather collar of Stefan's jacket and then moved her lips to his neck and bit down.

Stefan screamed in pain as Katherine took his blood and she regained her strength, Katherine removed her lips from Stefan's neck and darted towards me and grabbed a stake from my own pocket and staked my leg. I screamed in agony and I hated how she sneered at me, Stefan though, without my notice had went over to my unfinished blood and whisky and drank it quickly gaining his strength back and he ripped Katherine off me.

We both closed in on Katherine and I staked her right above her heart and twisted it downwards, Katherine's face darkened and turned grey and her body went limp. Stefan grabbed her feet and I grabbed her neck and we threw her in the fire. I shook hands with my brother and darted into the bathroom to quickly change, I did not want to be bloody when I went to see Elena.

I walked up the stairs and twisted the doorknob, it was still locked.

"Elena honey? Its me, Damon, you can let me in now, it's safe!"

Nobody answered, I didn't want to break my door so I went around the house and climbed into my own window.

**Nobody was there and there was a white note on my bed…**

Hey guys! Did you like it? Review please! CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPPIE!


	22. Chapter 22

He saw Elena lying on the bed listening to music, she dropped her iPod as soon as she saw him and ran into Damon's wide open arms.

"Is she gone?" Elena asked while Damon held her securely in a warm hug

"Yes" Damon replied

"Damon, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

" Same thing here, honey, I love you too" Damon said in Elena's ear

Elena smiled and Damon carried the love of his life down the stairs and the two lovers sped off into the sunset.

And they were heading for Georgia, the place where everything started.

**Wow! This story is done now, did you like it? Give me one last review, please! I would really like to thank all the reviewers and story alerts and favourites that you guys have give me, you rock! **


End file.
